¿Que hubiera pasado si?
by AndreKimiko
Summary: Ranma está en su cuarto después de la boda fallida sintiendose como un idiota y desea poder regresr el tiempo...mmm pésimo summary lo sé... solo pasen y lean


**¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?**

**AndreSaotome**

Hola… pues acá con otra historia. Se supone que debería estar sacando un epílogo de mi historia "¿Por una semana? ¿Nada más?" pero se me vino a la mente esta historia y tarde como tres días en hacerlo y la verdad me gusta mucho. ^-^ Bueno van a notar que parte de la historia está narrada en tercera persona y parte en primera persona siendo yo Ranma.

También recuerden yo NO soy la dueña de Ranma ½ sino Rumiko Takahashi y Kitty Films. Esto no lo hago con fines de lucro solo para entretener. Así que no me demanden… ¿sí? ¿Eso está arreglado? ¿Todo claro? Bien…

-aaa- hablan normalmente

-_aaa- flashback_

"_aaa" _pensamientos

//-//-//-//-//-//- cambio de escena

El ojiazul estaba en su habitación sentado aún con el traje que había usado cuando lo intentaron casar con Akane… bueno lo que quedaba de él, viendo el vacio. Después de la pelea se había ido a su cuarto y no había salido de ahí. No quería hacerlo. No quería afrontar lo que había pasado.

-Ranma hijo… ¿puedo entrar?- Era su madre… la verdad ya habían tardado mucho en llegar alguien al cuarto para preguntarle como estaba.

-Claro- dijo secamente. Nodoka abrió la puerta

-Hijo te traje la cena.-

-Déjala por ahí… es que no tengo mucha hambre- eso fue todo. Nodoka supo en ese momento que Ranma en verdad estaba afectado. No importaba que pasara él nunca perdía el apetito. Dejó la bandeja con la comida a un lado y ella se sentó junto a Ranma.

-Wow… que día el hubo hoy ¿verdad?- Mencionó Nodoka tratando de empezar una conversación. Sabía que tenía que animar a su hijo

-Sí… pasaron muchas cosas- dijo Ranma

-Por lo que vi, aquí estuvo un barril con agua del nicchuan-

-Si… el viejo verde se lo tomó.- dijo Ranma como si nada.

-Sí lo lamento hijo…-

-No importa… de por sí ya me había hecho a la idea de que no tendría la cura cuando termino la pelea con Saffron.- Esa frase lo dijo todo. _"Ranma no está así por la cura" _pensó Nodoka.

-Eso es muy varonil Ranma- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios tratando de que su hijo la volviera a ver… pero él seguía viendo el vacío. –También está lo de tu casi boda con Akane-chan-

Ranma brincó ante este comentario. La casi boda con Akane… casi se casa con Akane… todavía no lo asimilaba. Siempre que pensaba en eso recordaba cuando la vio vestida con el vestido de novia a lo occidental. Se veía hermosa. Hay una costumbre que dice que el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda con el vestido puesto o algo así porque si no la boda irá mal, tal vez que él la haya visto influyo un poco. No le extrañaría que eso fuera lo que pasó…con lo rara que ya es su vida una maldición más no sería de gran sorpresa.

Nodoka notó la reacción que tuvo Ranma cuando hizo ese comentario. Esa era la razón del comportamiento de Ranma –Casi te casas con Akane-chan pero toda la pelea lo evitó. Es una lástima… siempre creí que ustedes dos harían una buena pareja-

"_Una buena pareja"_ Ranma se sonrojo ante el comentario. _"Yo también lo creo mamá… llevo rato sabiéndolo"_

-Creo que se verían muy lindos casados… lástima que no pudieron casarse. La verdad Akane-chan siempre ha sido mi prometida favorita. _"y la única que considero tu prometida"- _Nodoka se levantó. –Bueno me tengo que ir Ranma… ya es muy tarde y estoy un poco cansada. Buenas noches-

-Buenas- dijo él simplemente sintiendo como su mamá salía de su habitación. Se quedó igual, sentado igual viendo el mismo lugar en el vacío. Las palabras que había dicho Akane resonaban en su cabeza _"Ranma, ¡Tú me amas!" _Se repetían y repetían.

Con el tiempo el sueño también empezó a hacerle efecto por lo que sin quitarse lo que quedaba del traje se recostó en el piso _"Akane… sí te amo. Tal vez, si hubiera tenido el valor de decírtelo en este momento estaría casado contigo y no aquí tirado en el suelo de mi habitación… Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo"_ Después de este pensamiento Ranma cerró los ojos y al rato quedó dormido. La verdad estaba cansado. Cansado de pensar toda la tarde en el que hubiera pasado.

Entré a la habitación totalmente enojado, como se les ocurría casarnos sin pedirme permiso. ¿Y Akane sabía de esto? grite –¡¡¡Oye Akane!!!- pero me quedé mudo cuando la vi. Estaba usando un vestido de boda tipo occidental… fue un asombro completo. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa la oí decir

-Ranma-

-Este… umm…- me quedé parado en la puerta como un idiota. Estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-Tal vez debí elegir el vestido Japonés- dijiste

-No… no creo que en los dos te… ves… bonita-

-¿En serio?- ¿Porque te cuesta tanto creerlo? Eres la mujer más hermosa que ha visto en mi vida –Gracias-

-…- empecé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosamente. Lo siguiente que noté es que nos sentamos en el piso ya que llevábamos mucho rato parados –Eh…. Akane- dije para intentar romper el silencio

-Si-

-Porque de repente… decidiste casarte conmigo?- la respuesta me atemorizaba

-Bueno me di cuenta que… Ranma ¡Tú me amas!- dijiste felizmente

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que pude decir ante el comentario – ¿D…De que estás hablando?-dije confundido

-¿No recuerdas mientras llorabas en Jusendo?-

Flash back

_Tu cuerpo se había hecho grande, el agua había funcionado, estaba feliz, incluso la persona más deprimida del universo se hubiera contagiado de mi felicidad hasta que lo note… no respirabas. Llegue al suelo y me eche un poco de agua caliente ya que me había convertido en la pelea contra Saffron. Me quite mi camisa y te la puse, no iba a permitir que estuvieras desnuda. _

_-Esto no hubiera pasado… si no hubieses tratado de salvarme la vida tan tontamente- dije con un tono deprimido. –Akane eres tan boba- espere el golpe… siempre me golpeabas cuando te insultaba, nunca llegó. Me golpeé yo mismo tratando de reprenderme por insultarte estando en ese estado, aunque lo hiciera para que me hablaras no debí hacerlo –Perdón no es eso lo que quiero decir… en realidad quería darte las gracias- mi mejilla me dolía por el golpe al hablar pero lo ignore –Perdón Akane, Soy una molestia…- Lo duda que lo soy. Pasaba metiéndote en problemas y por mi culpa estás así –Y nunca te puedo decir lo que en realidad siento…Así que logró herir tus sentimientos una y otra vez- Kami… ahora me parecen tan estúpidas todas las peleas que tuvimos… _

_-Akane despierta te…quiero… decir algo- dije ya totalmente desesperado, las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en mis ojos . Ocupaba ver esos hermosos ojos cafés de nuevo –Akane me puedes oír ¿verdad?- No hubo respuesta. No sé en qué momento una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos y calló en tu mejilla –__** ¡Déjame decirte que te amo Akane!-**__ Eso es todo lo que quiero decir en este momento y no me puedes oír, te perdí… por mi culpa. Mi estúpida culpa. De haberte cuidado más… – ¡AKANE!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas frustrado. Ya no podía hacer nada. El gran Ranma Saotome había perdido una pelea, la única que en verdad me importaba. Ya no me sentía grande, me sentía minúsculo, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Te abracé y dejé que mis lágrimas salieran libremente por mis ojos. De pronto sentí como una mano tocaba mi mojada mejilla –Aka…ne- dije al sentirte abrazándome _

_-Ran…ma- fue tu primera palabra. En ese momento volví a la vida no hay duda estabas abrazándome, estabas viva, estabas conmigo. _

Fin Flashback

-¿Ranma? ¿Sigues ahí?- Tu voz me despertó de mi recuerdo. Pude sentir mis mejillas mojadas otra vez. ¿Había llorado? –Ranma… ¿estás bien? De un pronto a otro te quedaste quieto y cuando me di cuenta estabas llorando ¿Qué paso?-

-Yo…- ni yo sé que había pasado. Me sumergí tanto en ese recuerdo que me evadí por completo del mundo. –Akane… ¿de que estábamos hablando?- dije para cambiar el tema. No quería revivirlo otra vez.

-Te pregunte…. ¿No recuerdas mientras llorabas en Jusendo?-

-Sí recuerdo… lo recuerdo bien- dije amargamente.

-Entonces… lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?-

"– _**¡Déjame decirte que te amo Akane!"-**_ La frase se repitió en mi cabeza. Lo había dicho. Me quedé en silencio.

-Supongo que me lo imagine… bueno… en ese caso yo… voy a decirle a mi papá que se cancela la boda- dijiste levantándote con una cara de decepción. –Ranma- me dijiste cuando te pare con la mano

-Akane… yo… tu… n…no te lo imaginaste… yo… l…lo di…di….di…dije- admití totalmente sonrojado. Lo sentía. Estaba totalmente nervioso.

-Ranma.- De alguna manera te soltaste de mi agarre y me abrasaste por mi espalda. No dijiste nada. Solo sentí donde mi espalda empezaba a mojarse

-¿Akane?- Me volteé rápidamente – ¡Estás llorando!- dije preocupado – ¿Porque lloras?-

-Son lágrimas felices bobo- me dijiste con una de esas sonrisa que me ponen loco. –Tú… me amas…-

-Si… y… ¿tu a mí?- dije preocupado

-¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!-

-Entonces…. ¿Sigue en pie la boda?- sentí como mis mejillas ardían

-¡Claro!- me volviste a abrazar. Después de unos segundos te separaste solo para sellar nuestros labios. Al principio me tomo por sorpresa, luego solo me deje llevar. Fueron minutos y minutos de besos cortos y tiernos. Poco a poco empezamos a profundizarlos. Después fuimos interrumpidos por tres mujeres.

-¿Ranma? ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?- Grito mi mejor amiga que vestía un kimono y tenía su largo cabello amarrado

-¿¡Airen!? ¿Porque estar en el cuarto de la chica violenta?- Shampoo andaba un traje que nunca le había visto… supongo que solo lo usa para momentos especiales como interrumpirme a mí y a Akane… no eso lo hace siempre.

-¡Ojojojojo Ranma-sama amor!- Kodachi empujo a las otras dos y se mostró. Llevaba un vestido negro con enormes rosas negras a los lados del vestido y en el pelo… Esta chica en verdad tiene una obsesión por las rosas negras… -¿Qué haces con la plebeya de Tendo? Anda levántate y casémonos amor-

-¡Iie! Airen casarse con Shampoo- dijo Shampoo decidida. Luego Ukio me a se puso entre Shampoo y Kodachi y gritó

-¡Si Ranchan va a casarse con alguien va a ser conmigo!- Otra vez iba a empezar la pelea para ver quien se quedaba conmigo. Empecé a buscar como escapar de allí, hasta que la vi. Akane tenía la ventana abierta, por ahí podíamos escapar.

-Oe Akane que te…

-¡Ranchan! ¿Qué haces abrazado de Akane?- Ucchan me sorprendió. No yo mismo me había dado cuenta de que seguía abrazando a Akane.

-Ranma- susurraste mientras tus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. Supongo que las mías también lo hicieron. Pero ninguno de los dos hicimos ningún movimiento que dijera que queríamos separarnos. Solo nos miramos a los ojos. No fue hasta cuando Ukio dijo –Ujum… Ranchan nos vas a explicar o qué?- que me desperté.

-Etto… verán… lo que pasa- dijimos Akane y yo al mismo tiempo. Nosotros nos reímos levemente ante esto. Nos volvimos a ver otra vez. No puedo dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos cafés que me mostraban una mirada cariñosa, la más cariñosa que he visto en mi vida. Supongo que mis ojos también expresan amor. Sentí como una pequeña aura de batalla se formaba a la par mía.

-Etto… es que yo… me voy a… ca…sar con Akane- dije finalmente. Hubo un silencio. No sé por cuánto tiempo se prologó hasta que

-¡O Ranma amor! Pobrecito… te están obligando a casarte con esa plebeya… ven y te casas conmigo para evitar tu sufrimiento- vi a la rosa negra avanzaba hacia a mí lentamente como teniendo cuidado de que no escapara… y lo hacía con mucha razón. Lo que menos quería era estar casado con esa loca

-Espera- vi como Ukio se interponían entre Kodachi y yo. Supongo que ella es la única que entiende lo que siento por Akane. –No te puedes casar con Ranchan. ¡YO VOY A SER LA QUE SE CASE CON ÉL!- Me equivoqué… ni siquiera mi mejor amiga puede saber cuándo rendirse.

-¡Detenerse ustedes dos! Airen casarse ¡con…MI…**GO**!- Shampoo levantó la voz más en cada sílaba… -Nunca podría amar a ninguna otra de ustedes- noté como miró a Akane directamente –No son como Shampoo, no son tan fuertes o agraciadas o cocinan tan bien o saben pelear tan bien- Esa fue la gota que regó el vaso. Noté como Shampoo enviaba insultos escondidos para Akane y eso no lo iba a permitir. Finalmente solté mi abrazo, deje a Akane a un lado quien noté que estaba un poco confundida y me levanté. Shampoo seguía dando su lista de insultos pero yo solo oía _ -Akane no es para ti, solo yo lo soy-_ Y no me gustaba nada

-¡Shampoo!- Dije enojado, muy enojado –Ya para. No más insultos camuflados. No me voy a casar contigo. ¿Quieres entenderlo de una maldita vez?-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada.- dije secamente – sé lo de las reglas de tu pueblo y todo pero deberás volver y decir que… no sé… que morí en un accidente o algo así y que no te puedes casar conmigo o algo así.- Camine hacia donde estaba la loca, digo, Kodachi. La miré y le dije –Kodachi, no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que me iba a casar contigo pero vétela sacando de la cabeza porque no me voy a casar contigo, nunca fue posible que me casara contigo ¡Y no quiero recibir más "regalos" que explotan y tiene venenos, somníferos, drogas o cualquier otra sustancia!-y sin esperar volví a ver a Ucchan. Con ella me iba a ser más difícil ya que ella había sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre. Pero eso es todo. Puse un tono tierno, bueno un poco más tierno que con las demás pero igual serio dije–Ucchan yo...

-Ranchan lo entiendo. ¿Sé feliz sí? Discúlpenme- Vi como salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Me había equivocado. Ella sabe cuando rendirse y también sé que le costó mucho ya que en verdad me ama. Pero… tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir dándole falsas esperanzas. Sería muy cruel de mi parte

-Gracias Ucchan- susurre

-¿Y te vas a casar con esa plebeya por compromiso? ¿Por honor?- me di media vuelta y vi a Kodachi señalando a mi Akane, también vi a Shampoo… veía al vacío. En verdad le había afectado lo que le dije. En verdad lo siento pero es que a es solo con esas palabras hubiera entendido

-No- dije decidido. Vi como la rosa negra mostraba una sonrisa. Supongo que cree que no me voy a casar del todo con Akane –Me voy a casar con ella… por amor.- En ese momento Shampoo salió de su ensoñación y me vio sorprendida. Pensé que ya lo había entendido bueno… tal vez ocupaba oírlo como lo dije, ocupaba oír de mi boca que amaba a Akane

-¡Eso no es justo! Ella no te ama, yo sí. Deja de amarla y ámame a mí Ranma, déjame amarte- en verdad esa loca de la rosa no entendía.

-Ko…

-KODACHI!- eras tú… por primera vez en mucho tiempo hablaste. Te habías dedicado solo a oír pero ahora hablabas… interrumpiéndome… yo que ya tenía otro discurso preparado. – ¿Quién dice que no amo a Ranma? ¿Tú? ¿Shampoo?- parecías muy enojada… tal vez ese último comentario te enojo en verdad y si algo yo sé bien es que no es bueno hacerte enojar- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Él no te ama, ya eligió a una, lo que tanto ustedes le pidieron y no influyo cuantas pócimas o hechizos le pusieran, cuantos somníferos usaran para tratar de besarlo, cuantos recursos usaran para separarnos… Él me eligió a mí. Él me ama a mí, y yo lo amo a él- admitiste con una sonrisa en tus labios.** "y yo lo amo a él" **me había encantado oír eso.

* * *

-Ranma Saotome. ¿Acepta a Akane Tendo como esposa para amarla y respetarla, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?- Ese era el momento. El cura lo había dicho. Me estaba casando con Akane… Kami… que feliz me siento

-¡Claro!- grité -Ehh… digo sí acepto- me deje llevar por mi emoción

-Akane Tendo ¿Acepta a Ranma Saotome como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?- Nervios. Ahora el turno de que Akane me contestara **"y yo lo amo a él" **pero… porque me preocupo. Ella me ama

-Sí acepto-

-Ahora por el poder inferido a mí yo los declaro marido y mujer… pude besar a la novia- ¡Con gusto! Pensé. No iba a negarlo. Quería besar a Akane, tengo todo el derecho es mi prometi… esposa. La tome por la cintura para acercarla un poco a mí y la vi cerrar los ojos. Se ve como un ángel pero tengo tiempo para verla después, bueno tengo una vida. Cierro yo también mis ojos y finalmente la beso. Nuestro primer beso como esposos y me iba a asegurar que no fuera el último.

* * *

-Vamos… solo un poco más.- decía la doctora

-No… puedo…-

-Akane… koishii… ya no falta mucho. Solo un empujoncito más… hazlo por mí ¿sí?-

-Ranma esto no es muy fácil que digamos… ¿quieres venir e intentarlo tú?- Advertencia… cuando tu esposa está dando a luz es muy difícil ponerla contenta. Ya llevó ocho horas intentándolo… bueno… supongo debe doler un po…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Mi mano… me duele… bueno, debe doler MUCHO dar a luz un hijo.

-Un poco más amor. Vamos eres Akane Tendo no me vas a decir que te rindes tan fácil- bueno… ser cariñoso no funciono… tal vez retándola –Siempre me dijiste que podías soportar todo ¿y ahora me dices que no puedes con esto?-

-Ranma idiota no es el momento para AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- esta vez estoy seguro de que mi mano se rompió… que dicha que ya estamos en un hospital.

-buaaaaaa, buaaaaaa, buaaaaaa, buaaaaaa- ¿eso es llanto?

-Felicidades han tenido a una adorable niña- la doctora nos muestra a la niña envuelta en un paño rosado, a mi hija, nuestra hija

-Es hermosa- digo mientras le beso el cabello a Akane – como tú- la doctora hace el ademán de dármela pero me niego –Ella debe cargarla primero- La doctora hace caso y se la da a Akane, ella la acepta con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Tienes miedo verdad?- dice ella ya con la niña en brazos yo digo un -¿eh?- mientras miro la escena embobado –Tienes miedo de lastimarla al alzarla. Por eso dijiste que me la dieran a mí-

-Yo… etto…- miró hacia otro lado sonrojado.-etto…no… es que tu tuviste un parto muy difícil y creí que era mejor que la cargaras primero-

-Anata, álzala. No es difícil y no la vas a lastimar.- Akane me la pone cuidadosamente en mis brazos. Yo la miro sorprendido, es tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan hermosa. –Tiene tu color de cabello-

-¡Yo quiero ver a mis nieta!- en ese momento vi como todos entraban por la puerta, Ojayi, Ofokuro, Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ryoga y Ukio… ¿Ryoga y Ukio?

-Buaaaaaa. Saotome! Somos abuelos… ¡ya la escuela de lucha estilo libre tiene descendiente!- como siempre Soun lloraba a mares mientras ahogaba a mi papá panda, que se había convertido debido a todas las lágrimas que cayeron sobre él.

-Oh Ranma-kun es muy linda- dijo Kasumi en su usual tono de voz

-¿Verdad?- dijo en un tono orgulloso. Poco a poco todos fueron llegando a saludar a la nueva miembro de la familia… bueno casi todos. Al fondo de la habitación vi a Ucchan y a Charlotte, eh, P-chan digo Ryoga sentados en dos sillas que habían allí. En un momento de descuido de todos me escabullí usando mis grandes dotes de artista marcial y llegué a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Que hacen aquí tan alejados?- dije

-Es que…- Ucchan trato de responderme algo pero nada salía de su boca

-Vamos… no les den pena.- cogía Ucchan del brazo y la llevé a donde estaba mi hija, luego volví e hice lo mismo con Ryoga –Les presento a mi hija- dije orgulloso.

-Hola Akane-san- dijo Ryoga, no le estaba prestando atención a mi hija pero tampoco se había puesto nervioso al hablar con a-chan… esto es raro

-Hola Akane- dijo Ukio apenada.

-¡Hola!- respondió ella feliz… me encantaba verla feliz. – ¿Ukio quieres alzarla?-

-¿Y…yo?- respondió ella sorprendida –No… no podría-

-Vamos Ukio… álzala- Akane le rogaba a Ucchan que lo hiciera, al final termino aceptando. A-chan puede convencer a cualquier persona de hacer cualquier cosa cuando usa esa sonrisa

-Es… es muy linda- dijo Ukio como sorprendida pero feliz, lo notaba ella se sentía triste pero hay algo en ella que también la hace ver feliz… que raro. –Y… ¿cómo se va a llamar?-

-…- me quedé en blanco. –Jeje la verdad yo no lo había pensado- conteste rascando mi nuca.

-¿Qué tal Aiko? Creo que le queda perfecto- dijo alegre Akane… me gusta ese nombre "niña del amor".

-Aiko… está muy lindo- Susurró Ucchan mientras seguía alzando a Aiko… -¡Hola Aiko! Soy tu tía Ukio.-

* * *

-¡Feliz aniversario!- Grité mientras saltaba de la espalda de Akane

-¡AAA!- Akane pegó un pequeño brinco lo que hizo que casi botara mi regalo –Baka me asustaste- me dijo cuando se recupero del susto

-Lo siento- dije con una cara de perrito castigado… o una imitación de ella.

-Ya, tranquilo. Feliz aniversario- me dices

-Mira te tengo algo- dijo todo emocionado mientras te enseño una pequeña cajita, la coges –ábrela-

-Bueno- con tu sonrisa sacas un hermoso, o lo que yo creo que es un hermoso collar de plata. – ¡Oh! ¡Ranma es hermoso!- je no falle si te gusto

-Es que anduve averiguando y… el aniversario 25 es de… plata, entonces… te compre… un regalo de plata-

-Ranma gracias- te cuelgas de mi cuello y me besas –es hermoso, me encanta- luego te pones de espalda – ¿me ayudas a ponérmelo?-

-Claro, recógete el cabello- sigo diciendo que te ves mejor con el pelo corto pero tú querías dejártelo crecer… pero si eso te hace feliz –ya está- digo cuando al fin puedo ponerte el maldito collar… ¿¡quién diría que poner eso sería tan difícil!?

-Yo también te tengo un regalo… pero no es de plata…- me dices un poco triste

-No importa- digo mientras te doy un pequeño beso en tu boca –no ocupo un regalo-

-¿Entonces no importa?- me dices con los ojitos ilusionada

-No… ni siquiera debiste comprarme uno-

-Pues salado porque ya te compré uno, y estoy segura de que te va a encantar- me sacas la lengua mientras te paras y desapareces por el pasillo. Te veo regresar con una caja envuelta –Toma-

Lo acepto y lo abro, veo una camisa de negra de manga larga – ¡wow! Es muy linda- digo con una sincera sonrisa. En verdad me gusto mucho, hace rato que quería una camisa negra

-Revisa bien- me dices

-¿Ah?- busco algo más en la caja, no hay nada - ¿segura que hay algo más?-

- ¡Si lo estoy! No soy tonta, se lo que envolví- me dices cruzando los brazos –busca en la camisa-

Te hago caso y empiezo a buscar, la extiendo, busco en las mangas, dentro de la camisa, y en los bolsillos. Al final la encuentro –U… ¿una botella de agua?- digo confundido… ese es mi gran regalo… la verdad me gusta más la camisa

-No baka mira- me la quitas y la abres, luego me la vuelves a dar

-Y… la veo normal-

-Uff… bien- me la vuelves a quitar de mis manos… no tengo la menor idea de porque una botella de agua puede ser un buen regalo de ani…

-¡Oe! ¿Porque me tiraste el agua?-

-Porque si no, no sirve-

-¿A qué te refieres?- digo enojado. No me gusta que me tiren agua

-Mírate bien- me dices sonriente

-Si ya lo sé… no hay nada nuevo, soy una pelirroja mojada, ¿qué es lo interesante?-

-Uff… baka…- te levantas y traes un espejo vuelto –bien Ranma… mira tú reflejo ¿sí?-

-Pero…-

-Solo hazlo-

-Está bien.-

- Voy a voltear el espejo, uno… dos… ¡tres!- Volteas el espejo, yo lo miro sin ganas ya sé lo que voy a ver: mi camisa verde, mis ojos azules, mi cabello negro, m… ¿mi cabello negro?

-Yo… pero el agua estaba fría- digo confundido… -¿Por qué sigo siendo hombre?-

-¿Porque crees?- dices sonriente – ¡Era nicchuan!-

-Pe…pero es imposible. El guía…él dijo….-

-Nada es imposible para Akane Tendo- dijiste con una enorme sonrisa

-Tú… co… ¿cómo?-

-Toda mujer tiene sus trucos… ¿y qué? ¿No me vas a dar las gracias?- Una sonrisa egocéntrica adornaba los labios de mi esposa. La verdad… no le di una respuesta en palabras, la alce en brazos y empecé a dar vueltas con ella por toda la sala, riendo

-Mami… veo que a papi le gusto el regalo- Aiko apareció por la puerta

- ¿Tú crees Aiko?- Dijo sarcásticamente nuestra hija menor, Misuki. La verdad si nuestros papás querían un heredero varón no le cumplimos el deseo, solo tenemos hijas… pero igual ellas son las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida. Un momento, ellas no saben de mi maldición, nunca le dijimos que yo tenía una maldición

-A-chan… ¿ellas saben…?- susurre asustado a mi esposa

-No- me contesto en un susurro – Aiko, Misuki ¿qué les dije que era el regalo de papi?- dijiste zafándote de mi abrazo y caminando hacia ella

-Una camisa y otra cosa que no nos quisiste decir- dijo Aiko con un deje de decepción

-Pero dijiste que lo iba a hacer muy feliz ¡Y tenías razón!- dijo mi hijita Aiko…

-Si me hizo muy feliz, pero con solo estar con ustedes soy feliz- dije abrazando a mis tres mujeres

* * *

No lo entiendo… ella… ella era muy sana, pero de un momento a otro

-Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a Akane Tendo, una amada esposa, amiga y madre- oí decir al cura, pero la verdad no ponía mucha atención que digamos estaba en mis pensamientos… ella se había ido. En mi mente pasaron los momentos que pasa con ella, una frase en especial se repetía incasablemente **"y yo lo amo a él" "y yo lo amo a él" "y yo lo amo a él" **me gustaría oír esa frase una vez más de tus labios.

-Lo siento Ranchan- Ukio me sacó de mis pensamientos, la verdad nunca me dejo de decir Ranchan… era una de las pocas cosas que nunca cambió de ella pero físicamente sí cambió y su vestimenta también ahora usaba un largo kimono con su pelo ya gris recogido en un moño y con arrugas en toda su cara

-Gracias Ucchan- dije sin ganas.

-Ranma a todos nos dolió la muerte de Akane, pero debemos seguir- P-chan llegó y se unió a la conversación, la verdad después de que nos casamos Akane y yo Ryoga se quedó con Akari pero no duraron mucho, ella simplemente un día lo abandonó, digamos que Ucchan lo supo consolar MUY BIEN… al principio fue raro ver a mi amiga de la infancia con ese cerdo pero después lo termine aceptando… cinco meses después de que se comprometieran… después de dos años de noviazgo… ¡YA DEJÉNME EN PAZ! Fue traumático al principió ver como el mismo cerdo que se la pasaba feliz de la vida entre los senos de Akane ahora estaba con otra persona que quiero mucho besándose… traumático ya lo dije.

-Ya lo sé Ryoga, pero debes entender… fueron más de sesenta años con ella.- **"y yo lo amo a él"**la frase se repetía en mi cabeza… no me dejaba en paz, -Es muy diferente lo que yo siento a lo que tú sientes, yo la amaba, LA AMO. Y se fue así no más dejándome solo, sin su amor. Yo la extraño como a nadie, nadie aquí sabe lo que siento en este momento, tal vez, las que más se acerquen sean Aiko y Misuki… pero igual es diferente -

-¡Ranma! ¡Recuerda que yo también amé a Akane y renuncié a ella cuando se casaron pero igual me dolió, si Akari me dejó fue porque no lograba superar a Akane! Después Ukio… ella me salvó pero igual, yo ame a Akane, me duele verla partir y más sabiendo que fue de una manera tan… ella estaba perfecta de salud, te tenía a ti y a dos hijas saludables, tenía nietos… y nos dejó, así de simple. Tienes razón no me duele de la misma manera pero todos los que estamos aquí nos duele verla partir. Los únicos que no están aquí porque en verdad no pudieron son Shampoo y Mousse y sabes que ellos morirían por estar aquí –Ryoga estaba colérico… no sabía que él pensaba eso y ahora me sentía como un completo idiota –Tienes razón en algo, no sabemos exactamente como te sientes pero todos aquí querían… quieren a Akane de una manera diferente a la tuya y todos sufren de una manera diferente entonces deja de ser un completo idiota y ve el sufrimiento que tienen todos los demás también-

Volteé la cabeza, no me atrevía a verlo a la cara después de eso… Ryoga había abierto mis ojos de una manera increíble. Yo simplemente había visto mi dolor y levemente el de mis hijas… había sido muy egoísta –L… lo siento-dije muy apenado –Estaba cegado por…

-Lo sabemos Ranchan- dijo Ucchan mientras me ponía en el hombro su mano –Te debe doler mucho su muerte-

-Pero no dejes que te afecte tanto, tus hijas todavía ocupan de ti, Ranma- Ahora que lo pienso Ryoga también había cambiado y no solo físicamente ya que, aunque todavía usaba esa bandana, ahora tenía el pelo gris y arrugas por toda su cara, también había… habíamos madurado. Ya no éramos los mismos que peleaban por el amor de Akane, ahora peleábamos… bueno costaba mucho que peleemos. –Ahora sigamos oyendo el funeral.-

El funeral… odio como suena eso. Pero que podía hacer. Volví a ver el cura mientras fingía poner atención, otra vez mi mente divago por los momentos que viví con Akane y entre recuerdos se repetía uno

Flashback

_-¿Y te vas a casar con esa plebeya por compromiso? ¿Por honor?- me di media vuelta y vi a Kodachi señalando a mi Akane, también vi a Shampoo… veía al vacío. En verdad le había afectado lo que le dije. En verdad lo siento pero es que solo con esas palabras hubiera entendido_

_-No- dije decidido. Vi como la rosa negra mostraba una sonrisa. Supongo que cree que no me voy a casar del todo con Akane –Me voy a casar con ella… por amor.- En ese momento Shampoo salió de su ensoñación y me vio sorprendida. Pensé que ya lo había entendido… tal vez ocupaba oírlo como lo dije, ocupaba oír de mi boca que amaba a Akane_

_-¡Eso no es justo! Ella no te ama, yo sí. Deja de amarla y ámame a mí Ranma, déjame amarte- en verdad esa loca de la rosa no entendía. _

_-Ko…_

_-KODACHI!- eras tú… por primera vez en mucho tiempo hablaste. Te habías dedicado solo a oír pero ahora hablabas… interrumpiéndome… yo que ya tenía otro discurso preparado. – ¿Quién dice que no amo a Ranma? ¿Tú? ¿Shampoo?- parecías muy enojada… tal vez ese último comentario te enojo en verdad y si algo yo sé bien es que no es bueno hacerte enojar- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Él no te ama, ya eligió a una, lo que tanto ustedes le pidieron y no influyo cuantas pócimas o hechizos le pusieran, cuantos somníferos usaran para tratar de besarlo, cuantos recursos usaran para separarnos… Él me eligió a mí. Él me ama a mí, y yo lo amo a él- admitiste con una sonrisa en tus labios.__** "y yo lo amo a él" **__me había encantado oír eso._

Fin Flashback

La verdad ese era mi momento favorito de mi vida. **"y yo lo amo a él" **Kami amo esa frase… que nunca más volveré a oír.

Volví a la realidad cuando ya estaban empezando a enterrarte. Empezó a llover primero suave, luego más fuerte… todos abrieron sus sombrillas pero yo no… la verdad no llevaba. Noté como mi cuerpo no se transformaba… fue gracias a ti… todas mis felicidades fueron gracias a ti.

Poco a poco toda la gente empezó a irse cuando terminaron de enterrarte. Yo me quedé… solo estábamos mis hijas, sus esposos, mis nietos y yo… Avancé unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la lápida y susurre

-Akane… te amo koishii. Nunca lo olvides amor ¿sí? Te voy a extrañar- Un dolor en mi pecho apareció, la verdad los había tenido desde que murió ella por lo que lo ignore al principio. Luego se hizo más y más fuerte. Pronto todo empezó a ser borroso y caí

-¡Papi!- Oí gritar a mis hijas mientras corrían a donde estaba yo –Pa… no… papi vamos levántate. Eres Ranma… Acuérdate de tus días de adolescencia como te decías ¡Soy Ranma Saotome! ¡Nada puede vencerme!- Ambas lloraban… sabían lo que me estaba pasando. Estaba siguiendo a mi esposa al más allá.

-Recuerden que las amo a las dos, siempre lo he hecho y me han hecho muy feliz- dije con mi último aliento, lentamente cerré los ojos para oír por última vez hablar a mis hijas, diciendo

-Nosotras también te amamos papi… por favor cuida a mami en el otro lugar ¿sí?- Si hubiera podido hablar les hubiera dicho que por supuesto que lo haría, que prometí cuidarla para siempre. Ya después de esto me fui…

* * *

Una luz muy fuerte me hizo abrir los ojos, lentamente me incorpore

-Ranma, anata al fin despiertas- esa… es…

-Ak..¿Akane? ¿Koishii?-

-Así es amor. Vamos levántate- me levante con ayuda de Akane y me guió… no sabía a dónde iba pero confío en ella y deje que me guiara. Pasamos por una enorme luz blanca y llegamos a un lugar hermoso

-Aquí vamos a vivir ahora anata- dijiste con una de tus sonrisas

-No me importa donde vivamos si es contigo koishii- dije mientras caminábamos

-Ranma… Ranma despierta, hijo…- Nodoka intentaba despertar a Ranma sin ningún resultado… ya entendía porque Akane lo odiaba tanto. –Vamos Ranma hijo despierta-

-mph- el muchacho empezó a abrir los ojos –Todo… fue un sueño…-dijo el ojiazul al verse en su cuarto y no con la que se suponía que era su esposa

-¿Qué fue un sueño Ranma?- Preguntó Nodoka quién estaba confundida. Ranma la vio, luego se puso a llorar en su regazo

"_No me casé con Akane…. Fui un idiota y no le dije que la amaba… no me atreví…. Aiko y Misuki no existen… no estamos casados __**"y yo lo amo a él"**__ ella nunca dijo esa frase… Akane… Akane no es mi esposa. Soy un idiota… era obvio que era un sueño. Soy un cobarde y nunca lograría decirle a Akane que la amo" _Pensaba el ojiazul mientras lloraba en el regazo de su madre

-Ranma… ¿qué pasó?_ ¿_Porque lloras?- preguntó preocupada la mujer de la katana

-Mamá… yo… soy un cobarde…- dijo entre sollozos Ranma –Quiero volver a mi sueño… quiero estar casado con Akane… quiero a mis hijas Aiko y Misuki… quiero… quiero volver a mi sueño-

En ese momento Nodoka comprendió –Ranma…- él había soñado un futuro con Akane, con hijas y ella lo había despertado

-No me importa si tenía la cura o no… si bien Akane me la consiguió solo me importaba estar con ella… mamá… quiero volver a dormir… quiero mi vida con Akane, quiero volver a ver a mis hijas, quiero volver a oír a Akane decirme que me ama, que usé el collar de plata que le regalé para nuestro aniversario, quiero gritarle a Kodachi y a Shampoo que amo a Akane como lo hice… quiero… decirle a Akane…

-Shhhhh- Nodoka trató de calmar a su hijo –Ranma… todavía puedes decirle a Akane que la amas… ella está aquí-

-¿Eh?- dijo Ranma confundido

-¿Quieres un futuro como el que viste en tu sueño? Dile a Akane que la amas- Nodoka se levantó y camino hacia la puerta mientras veía como Ranma se quedaba en shock, abrió la puerta pero paró al oír a Ranma hablar

-Mamá… ¿puedes decirle a Akane que ocupo hablar con ella? Dile que lo siento y que no se va a arrepentir…

-Claro- dijo Nodoka interrumpiéndolo –Lo haré- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-…espero- terminó de decir Ranma. Se sentó a esperar a que Akane llegara. Fue una hora esperando hasta que apareció

-¿Ranma qué quieres?- dijo secamente la peliazul.

-Akane…- Ranma se sonrojo fuertemente al recordar varias escenas de su sueño, no todas muy santas –Y…yo ocupo ha…hablar con…contigo- tartamudeo Ranma

-Rápido que solo acepté esto porque Tía Nodoka me convenció-

-Ocupo que te acerques… no te lo puedo decir si estás en la puerta- dijo Ranma. Akane obedeció y se sentó con mala gana frente a Ranma

-Bien ¿y ahora?-

"_Este es el momento Ranma… la mujer que amas está frente a ti. Ya viste un posible futuro con ella. Solo dile, dile que la amas, que siempre lo hiciste. Desde el primer momento que viste su sonrisa te atrajo. Acepta que le dijiste –te amo –en Jusendo."_

-Ranma apúrate por favor-

"_**y yo lo amo a él" **_–Akane… es que yo…-

**N/A:**

¿Qué les pareció? La verdad no sé porque el fic me encanta. Es raro… pero solo sé que me encanta y que no más termine d escribirlo lo subí =D

Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Nickole que estoy segura que le va a ir re-bien en el cole y que todo se va a solucionar.

Yaja… lo siento pero todavía la musa se niega a trabajar en el epílogo pero buenas noticias… 2 exámenes y salgo a vacaciones de final de año por lo que tiempo libre para hacer fics!!! Por lo que seguro hago el epílogo y sigo trabajando en un fic que ya había iniciado

Bueno comentarios, tomatazos, bombones, yunques, regalos, no sé… cualquier cosa EXCEPTO UN VIRUS ¬¬ conste que es lo que menos quiero eso ¬¬ pueden dejarme un review ^-^


End file.
